Adiós, casa
by smile.in.love
Summary: John requiere unas vacaciones con urgencia y Sherlock siempre le dice que no. Saldrá escarmentado.
**ADIÓS, CASA**

Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am Sherlocked, para el equipo "John 'Tres Continentes' Watson"

 _Beta:_ smileinlove

 _Prompt:_ Casa embrujada

 **o.o.o**

Muchas eran las veces que John quería irse de vacaciones con Sherlock y otras muchas las que el detective se negaba excusándose en el trabajo. Año tras año, el doctor se había armado de paciencia y tomado en soledad el descanso tan esperado. Sin embargo, ese año sería diferente. Ese año William Sherlock Scott Holmes iría con él, aunque tuviera que meter a todos los delincuentes de Londres en la cárcel él mismo uno a uno antes de ello.

Hablar con Lestrade también funcionó. E incluso le salió más barato. Resultó que el DI tenía una casa en propiedad en el noreste de Escocia a la que no iba nunca por considerarla encantada. John, hombre creyente pero no supersticioso ni dado a la parapsicología, no se lo pensó dos veces y, a la mañana siguiente, ya estaba junto a Sherlock en el vagón del primer tren.

Emocionado, miraba por la ventana el camino a las tierras donde una vez vivió. Sherlock, en cambio, denotaba antipatía por la situación y el alejamiento de su Londres querido. Aunque, como bien había aprendido a observar John, era más una pataleta que un sentimiento. Así pues, le tomó la mano y siguió mirando al horizonte, esperando pasar un fin de semana acogedor y, sobre todo, tranquilo.

Conforme pasaban las horas, Sherlock se mostraba más afín a la idea de pasar tiempo con John en una casa encantada. Incluso le habían entrado ganas de explorarla y descubrir, según él, la verdad detrás del mito. John, en cambio, se tornó nervioso a mitad de camino, llegando incluso a abrazar a su marido de forma posesiva a la vista de los auxiliares sin temor a ser catalogado de irracional.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—No lo sé. Tengo un mal presentimiento.

Sherlock abrazó a su esposo y le besó en la frente. No era común en John perder la cordura de esa forma. Si bien él entendía poco de los sentimientos, sabía que había personas más sensibles que otras a los cambios y el entorno y que John era un buen conductor de luz. Por todo ello cerró los ojos, acalló sus demonios internos y mantuvo el calor del pecho de John junto al suyo hasta que llegaron al final del trayecto. John no decía nada, tan sólo miraba al suelo fijamente.

Una vez en Aberdeen, tomaron un taxi hasta la casa. John seguía en las mismas condiciones y Sherlock tuvo que dar todo de sí para controlar la situación y entenderse con la taxista. Cuando por fin llegaron a su destino, la casa les deslumbró con su presencia. Imponente, tres plantas en piedra se levantaban majestuosas sin compasión. Sin embargo, lo más increíble no fue eso.

Ante los ojos de los tres, la casa se alzó sobre unas piernas que salieron de los cimientos y echó a correr páramo a través, hasta perderse en el bosque. Sherlock se quedó sin argumentos, John seguía en estado de trance y la taxista apremiaba por entrar en el taxi y salir de allí lo más rápido posible. Su idea fue compartida por Sherlock, que se metió con John en la parte trasera hacia el primer tren que saliera rumbo a Londres.

A la mitad del camino, John volvió en sí. Aturdido, decía no recordar nada desde pasada una hora de viaje, y el trayecto había sido de más de siete. Sherlock no entendía nada y no le gustaba esa sensación, pero no podía hacer más tan lejos de los hechos sin ninguna prueba en las manos. Ni siquiera una testigo como la taxista, que juró con improperios no volver por aquella zona.

Sherlock acompañó a John al dormitorio común nada más llegar al 221B. Estarían solos en casa todo el fin de semana porque la señora Hudson había ido a Cardiff a un asunto el cual no escuchó. Aprovecharía para estar con John y demostrarle que podía ser una buena compañía allí mismo, en su cama, con esa sonrisa que le llamaba a estar tumbado a su lado.

—¿Cuánto me quieres, Sherlock?

—Mucho.

—¿Tanto como para cocinar?

—Yo no me decantaría por esa opción.


End file.
